Full Moon Fool
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /!X!/ Ginny se zamiluje. Remus je impulzivní.


**Originál****: **Full Moon Fool

**Odkaz: **hp-squick**(.)**livejournal**(.)**com/72068**(.)**html (Závorky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **redprimitiva

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Beta:** Akkarra, které tímto moc děkuju! (Všechny zbývající zločiny proti češtině jsou moje. :))

**Varování: **PWP, detailní popisy, první sex, dub con/non-con, zoofilie, chan (Ginny je 16), vulgární výrazy. Pokud vám cokoliv z výše zmíněného vadí, povídku raději nečtěte.

**PP:** Název ve jménu slovní hříčky ponechávám v originále. Znamená „O úplňku za blbce", ale to nezní tak dobře. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>FULL MOON FOOL<strong>

.

Ginny se nudila – nebezpečně. A nestalo se to poprvé. Ron, Harry a Hermiona byli v jednom kuse pryč a zachraňovali svět, zatímco ona hnila na Grimmauldově náměstí, které nenabízelo nic, co by mohlo sotva šestnáctiletou dívku zabavit. Od rána do večera jenom uklízela, neboť její matka zřejmě byla odhodlaná nedopřát své dceři jediný volný moment.

Dřív mohla něco podnikat s dvojčaty, nebo se aspoň bavit se Siriusem, když ještě žil. Teď ale Grimmauldovo námětí zelo prázdnotou – tedy vyjma Ginny, jejích rodičů a příležitostně některého člena Řádu, který se zastavil na pár dní, než vyrazí na další misi. Tyto návštěvy by mohly Ginny poskytnout vytoužené rozptýlení – jenže to by si jí někdo musel všimnout. Většina z hostů prospala den a večery trávili na poradách za zamčenými dveřmi. Jedinou výjimku tvořil Remus Lupin, který byl nucený strávit každý měsíc několik dní v pečlivě zabezpečeném sklepení sídla Řádu.

Bývalý profesor Obrany si na mladou rusovlásku vždycky našel čas. A obyčejně se zdálo, že to dělá opravdu rád. Povídali si o světě tam venku, i o válce, přestože matka přísně zakázala rozebírání takových témat. Remus – jak si přál, aby mu říkala – jí dokonce prozradil detaily o své úloze v boji, o svých setkáních se Smrtijedy a s Fenrirem Šedohřbetem. Ginny z jeho historek nejednou naskočila husí kůže. Vyprávěl jí děsivé věci, ale zároveň i velice vzrušující, a její dávný obdiv k bývalému učiteli se ponenáhlu změnil v zamilovanost. Dívčina nálada se výrazně zlepšila, kdykoliv se _on_ objevil na obzoru.

Netrvalo dlouho a Ginny si zvykla každou noc, kterou Remus musel prožít pod zámkem, počkat, až všichni usnou, a proplížit se do přízemí. S dechem zatajeným sedávala za dveřmi sklepení a poslouchala, jak vlk přechází tam a zpátky. Jednou si dokonce dovolila zrušit magické ochrany na domě a vyjít do zahrady, kde našla maličké zamřížované okénko. Na kolenou nahlížela do sklepa a pozorovala to vznešené, nádherné stvotření tam dole. Což, kupodivu, bylo také vzrušující – jistým zneklidňujícím způsobem. Vlk se v jejích očích zdál úžasně silný a mocný, a Ginny cítila, jak jí vlhnou kalhotky.

::::::::

Bylo pozdě večer, když stála v koutě kuchyně a nervózně si mnula ruce. Matka už si odešla lehnout a otec trávil celý víkend v práci. Jediný člověk v celém domě – kromě ní – byl Remus, a on byl také tím, na koho právě číhala, oblečená ve své nejlepší nedbale elegantní sukni (krátké sotva do půlky stehen) a tričku (miniaturním). Ginny byla přesvědčená, že jí vkusně zvýrazňuje poprsí.

Poskočila, když se její cíl objevil ve dveřích. Na okamžik zůstala zírat – zdálo se, že Remus na sobě nemá nic víc, než poněkud obnošený koupací plášť a staré pantofle.

"Ginny!" vyjekl, zastavil se uprostřed pohybu a rychle si přitáhl župan. Pozdě – Ginny už zahlédla kousek svalnatého hrudníku.

Začervenala se. "Ahoj, Remusi. Chystáš se na noc?"

Přešlápl z nohy na nohu. "Ano. Já… Co tady dole děláš?"

"Oh, jen jsem se šla trochu napít," odpověděla Ginny a rychle zvedla připravenou sklenici. Postavila se ke dřezu a otočila kohoutkem. "Je docela horko, nezdá se ti?"

Ohlédla se právě včas, aby viděla, že kývnul. Opřela se o dřez, hrudník vypnutý, a studenou sklenicí si přejela po čele, tvářích a krku. Kapka vody jí stekla po kůži mezi ňadra, kde zmizela. Remus hlasitě polknul a rychle otočil pohled jinam.

"Ano, ano, horko," řekl, aniž by se na ni podíval. "No, já už musím dolů. Dobrou noc, Ginny. Bež spát."

Otočil se na podpatku a bez dalších diskuzí zmizel ve dveřích do sklepa. Ginny se za ním dívala, poněkud rozčarovaná. Tohle tedy nešlo podle plánu! Chtěla s ním mluvit, možná trošku flirtovat, kdyby se naskytla příležitost. Doufala, že v jeho očích zahlédne záblesk ukryté šelmy.

Chvilku jí trvalo, než si uvědomila, že je něco špatně. Rychle si v duchu přelétla všechny úkony, které vlkodlak pravidelně prováděl před přeměnou, a vytřeštila oči. Nevzal si svůj lektvar!

Ve spěchu postavila sklenici na stůl, sáhla do nejvyšší police v příborníku pro jednu z lahviček s připraveným omějem a vyběhla z kuchyně. Rozrazila dveře tak prudce, že se odrazily od zdi, rána ztlumená silnými tišícími kouzly. Během vteřiny měla Ginny za sebou větší kus schodiště, za další okamžik stála v kamenném sklepení.

Ještě nikdy tam nebyla, poněvadž do suterénu směl pouze Remus a starší členové Řádu. Oklepala se zimou a znechuceně nakrčila nos nad nepřehlédnutelným pachem vlhkosti a plísně. Rozhlédla se na všechny strany – konečně očima našla Remuse. Který podle všeho právě odkládal svůj župan, a jeho soukromí zachránilo pouze nedostatečné osvětlení. Tváře jí zrudly.

"Ginny!" Vykřikl rozzlobeně. "Zbláznila ses?"

Leknutím nadskočila, když se k ní vrhnul, ale on ji jenom rázně odstrčil – Ginny si bolestivě narazila hlavu o zeď – a hnal se nahoru. Bral schody po třech, přesto se nedostal ani do poloviny cesty, když úzký proužek světla z kuchyně zmizel – dveře se zaklaply.

"Sakra!" Zaklel. "Zatraceně!"

"Co je? Co se děje?" Ptala se Ginny otupěle. Zachvěla se, když se k ní přiblížil, a ustoupila ke zdi. Oči se mu podivně, zlatavě leskly.

"Takový menší _problém_," odpověděl zvolna. Tyčil se nad ní jako věž. "Jsme tady zamčení a každou minutou vyjde měsíc."

Ginny vykulila oči. Na tváři cítila jeho dech a v jeho hlase se ozývalo něco temného, co ještě nikdy neslyšela. Teď, když bolest hlavy začínala povolovat, trvalo jí jen okamžik pochopit, co muž naznačuje.

"Ale… ale…" koktala a celá se rozklepala.

"Dveře se odemknou až ráno," potvrdil Remus to, co ona nedokázala vyslovit. "Zůstaneš tady se mnou – s vlkem – celou noc."

"Ne…" zaúpěla, a oči se jí rozšířily. "Ne! Otevři!"

"Nemůžu. Nejde to."

"Mám hůlku." Ginny věděla, že ta jeho je schovaná v bezpečí nahoře. Nikdy si ji do sklepa nebral, aby ji vlk náhodou nepoškodil.

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. "Není k ničemu. Nijak nám nepomůže. Ty dveře jsou očarované, aby se před východem slunce za žádných okolností neotevřely."

Ginny potřásla hlavou, do očí se jí nahrnuly slzy. Na okamžik se na ni soucitně zadíval a vzal ji za ramena. Když na sobě ucítila jeho ruce – velké a hřejivé – lehce se zachvěla a bolestně si povzdechla. Za jiných okolností by byla šťastná, že se jí dotýká – tak důvěrně, zdálo se.

"Jen jsem ti chtěla přinést tvůj lektvar," zašeptala, s pohledem upřeným na lahvičku ve své ruce. Podala mu ji, jenže Remus k jejímu úžasu lektvar prostě strčil do kapsy svého pláště.

"Už jsem si ho vzal předtím," odbyl ji, hlas hlubší, než jak ho znala. Podezřele zkoumavým pohledem ji sjel od hlavy k patě.

"Přece musí existovat nějaká cesta ven." Ginny zatnula zuby a pokusila se kolem něj prosmýknout. Remus ji ale držel pevně. Místo, aby se mu vytrhla, ztratila rovnováhu a stáhla ho s sebou na zem. Když se jejich pád konečně zastavil, Ginny ležela na břiše a Remus na ní. Ostré hrany schodů ji nepříjemně tlačily, z kamenné podlahy vycházel takový chlad, že jí ztvrdly bradavky. Instinktivně se snažila pohnout, vykroutit se zpod těžkého mužského těla. Chvilku trvalo, než jí došlo, že _on_ nejeví žádnou snahu z ní slézt.

Ginny ztuhla. Do zadku ji neodbytně tlačilo něco tvrdého a ona měla dost zkušeností s pubertálními spolužáky, aby dokázala přesně uhodnout, oč se jedná. "Remusi…" vydechla nejistě a přestala se hýbat.

Zavrčel, pohnul boky důrazněji. "Úžasně voníš," zasténal a znovu přirazil rychle tvrdnoucí penis k jejímu pozadí. "Přímo neskutečně. Ale to ty vždycky, hm? Nevěděla jsi, že tě cítím, co, Ginny? Cítím tě. Pořád. Tenhle dům je plný těch krémů, co používáš, a tvojí kundy."

Zajíkla se – nad jeho výrazivem, nad celou situací. Pravou rukou přejel po jejím boku až na stehno. Na okamžik se z ní nadzvedl, jenže Ginny byla šokem tak paralyzovaná, že se vůbec nedokázala pohnout. A stejně by nic nezmohla, i kdyby se pokusila bránit, protože Remus ji hned zase pevně chytil za zátylek, aby mu neutekla. Nehty se jí do kůže zatínaly jako tesáky. Zakňučela na protest, když ucítila, že jí vyhrnul sukni až k pasu, a pak znovu, když přetrhl gumičku na kalhotkách a snadno je z ní serval.

"Provokuješ mě už celé týdny," zavrčel. Bez okolků jí vrazil ruku mezi stehna a přinutil ji rozkročit se. Ginny vzlykla. Konečky jeho prstů přejely přes oblý bochánek jejích stydkých pysků, a... Ginny zaječela, když Remus náhle vrazil dva prsty do jejího úzkého otvoru, aby povzbudil to ohavné, ostudné vzrušení, které se formovalo uvnitř jejího těla.

"Špulíš na mě pusu a nastrkuješ ty svoje kozy. Máš prsa jako nějaká děvka. Velké a plné. Zdálo se mi o tom, jak do nich zatínám zuby. "

"Prosím, Remusi, přestaň!" Zalapala po dechu, byla čímdál vyděšenější. Tohle nenáviděla – zlobila se na sebe, že nedokáže potlačit svůj strach. Jenže jak by mohla? Způsob, jakým se jí dotýkal – šukal ji svými silnými prsty, zatínajíc občas nehet do jemné svaloviny tam uvnitř – docela stačil, aby pochopila, že vlk nabírá sílu. Remus jí nejednou vyprávěl, že dokonce i s lektvarem nastává během přeměny moment, kdy nad ním má zvíře plnou kontrolu. Ani se neodvažovala domyslet, co to znamená pro ni. A očividný strach by vlka rozdráždil ještě víc.

Místo odpovědi si odfrkl. Vytáhl z ní prsty, pustil její krk a Ginny v srdci na okamžik zahřál plamínek naděje. Který zhasl hned, jakmile se Remus znova pohnul, zaujal pozici mezi jejíma roztaženýma nohama a oběma rukama ji chytil za boky.

"Ne…" zasténala. Cítila, jak jeho erekce několikrát neohrabaně zavadila o její mokrý rozkrok, hledajíc vstup do jejího těla. "Ne."

"Ale ano," řekl. "Měla bys mi být vděčná. Když se do tebe udělám, třeba to vlk pozná a ani tě nezabije."

Vrazil do ní, protrhl panenskou blánu a ani nezpomalil. Ginny zavřískla. Chtěla utéct, zbavit se té věci, náhle a nesnesitelně roztahující její uzoučkou pochvu. Byl obrovský – obrovský. Nikdy si nepředstavovala, že by se nějaký muž v ní mohl zdát tak velký, ale teď měla pocit, jako by se do ní Remus snažil nacpat celý Kulový blesk.

"_Fuck_!" zavrčel spokojeně. "To je ono, Ginny. Vrť se. Pohni zadkem, jako poslušná malá děvka."

Ginny místo odpovědi zakňučela a jen si zoufale přála, aby aspoň na okamžik zastavil. Ale jeden příraz následoval za druhým, každý stejně hluboký a neústupný. Jejich těla vydávala rytmický, pleskavý zvuk, Ginny narážela do tvrdých schodů a Remus jí do ucha sténal obscénní komentáře. Hlas měl hrubý, hluboký a smrtelně vážný. Ginny už vůbec nezněl jako Remus. Zachvěla se. Vlk přicházel. S každým přírazem byl blíž a blíž.

Věděla, kdy se to stalo. Muž v ní zaváhal uprostřed přírazu, vydal úzkostlivý výkřik a jeho tělo se začalo deformovat. Sklepení naplnil odporný zvuk praskajících kostí a chrupavek. Ginny na nahé kůži cítila všechny změny – nemusela se dívat, aby poznala, že Remusovy nohy se protahují, žebra se přetváří a ruce a chodidla se mění v obrovské tlapy. Hrůzu nahánějící drápy ji bolestivě škrábly po bocích, když přeměna konečně skončila a vlkodlak se zhroutil na ni, jeho obrovské tělo skoro jako by ji objímalo. Penis, zasunutý hluboko uvnitř, se ještě o něco prodloužil a zdálo se, že se do její _už teď_nesnesitelně roztažené panenské pochvy snad ani nevejde. Ginny se rozklepala a přerývaně zavzlykla, když se penis začal u kořene rozšiřovat a vytvořil masivní uzel, který je svázal. Každý příraz teď zvedal Ginnin zadek do vzduchu a hnal její tvář a ňadra proti ostrým hranám kamenných schodů.

Bolelo to. _Opravdu_ to bolelo. Ginny se ze všech sil snažila trochu si ulevit. Roztáhla nohy jak to jenom šlo, boky sama pozdvihovala vzhůru. Každý pohyb, kterým ji vlk znásilňoval, působil, že po jejím nahém pozadí přejela hebká srst jeho břicha, a zároveň těžký šourek rytmicky plácal naběhlý klitoris. Ginny se rozplakala hanbou a ponížením, když si uvědomila, že její tělo ji zrazuje, že začíná být vzrušená z toho, jak se s ní páří zvíře.

Ztratila pojem o čase. Jakmile Remus poprvé vrazil penis mezi její stehna, pomyslela si, že ta hrůza alespoň za pár minut skončí. Teď, když byl pánem situace vlk, neměla ponětí. Uplynulo patnáct minut. Pak dvacet. Ještě po třiceti minutách byla Ginnina maličká pochva roztažená na doraz kolem vlkodlakova obrovského penisu a bolela čímdál víc. Ginny už plakala nahlas.

Když přišel její orgasmus, byl slabý a skoro nepříjemný. Přesto, poprvé v životě vyvrcholila bez vlastní pomoci, a rusovláska vylekaně vykřikla, zatímco se její otvor svíral kolem pronikajícího penisu a dojil z vlka stálý proud ejakulátu, který do ní zvíře stříkalo. Zatmělo se jí před očima. Když se zase vzpamatovala, vlkodlak už do ní napumpoval poslední dávku semene a jeho penis právě vyklouzl z Ginniny zničené pochvy.

Zhroutila se na schodiště, tváří dolů, tak, jak byla. Vlk z ní slezl, krátce očenichal její zpocené tělo a vlastní sperma, odkapávající z vytahaného otvoru.

Ginny slyšela ostré drápy klapat po podlaze, ale neodvážila se ohlédnout, dokud zvuk nepřestal. Když to udělala, mráz jí přeběhl po zádech. Vlk jí oplácel pohled pozornýma žlutýma očima, tak inteligentníma, že okamžitě pochopila. Tam uvnitř byl Remus. A všechno viděl.

Zatímco se dívala, vlk se uložil na podlahu. Celý se stočil, zvedl zadní nohu, zabořil čenich do rozkroku a začal si z penisu olizovat její panenskou krev. Ginny neuniklo, že byl pořád ještě tvrdý – nebo _už zase_.

Zakňourala a instinktivně stiskla stehna. Jenže bolest mezi jejíma nohama se tím jen zvýšila, takže Ginny nemohla jinak, než je zase roztáhnout. Vlk se zarazil a pozoroval ji se zvláštním, přemýšlivým výrazem, který Ginny nenechal na pochybách, že než měsíc zapadne, nejmíň jednou se mu ještě podřídí.

**KONEC**


End file.
